Alicia Boone
'''Alicia Boone '''is the new Executive Assistant within Ryan Carter's main office, replacing the player from her previous job and replacing Jenny Blake as the supporting character and antagonist on the second season of his main story route. She is also the daughter of Ryan's former rival which is the owner of the Holy Fields who commited suicide as she vows vengeance over her new boss. Appearance Alicia appears to have dark, chocolate skin and matching chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is black and goes just past her shoulder. She wears a white blouse that tucks into a tight black pencil skirt along with a golden necklace and matching golden earrings. Personality Alicia is initially seen as being calm, polite and is extremely sarcastic in a lesser extent to that of Cassidy's personality. She also has a sarcastic humor which she tells the player to get her things from her former job until she was revealed to be promoted as a department manager rather than being terminated and the main reason why Ryan replaces the player for Alicia in her previous position as his Executive Assistant to avoid her from getting clinggy. It was also revealed by Lisa Parker when she warns the player about Alicia who also takes an interest on Ryan without showing her jealousy. In Chapter 3, Alicia finally shows the full extent of her real behavior when she was confronted by the player as a manipulative bitch similar to Lana who manipulates anyone including Matt for her own amusement and to impress Ryan by showing her sexier movements just for the important papers he needs to sign and her plan was to steal the player's position as an Deparment Manager by sabotaging her job reputation. Their altercation were also seen by Ryan as Alicia was also a pretender after showing her true colors to the player when she pretends she was being threatened by the player. It was also revealed that Alicia was responsible for giving threatening death letters to both the player and Jenny Blake who is nearly kidnapped by her captors while being mentioned by Ryan who finally made up his decision to terminate her. As the daughter of Ryan's former rival and as a mole in Carter Corp., she was a vengeful person who wanted to kill Ryan to avenge her father's death who committed suicide. Trivia * Alicia's surname is based on American voice actress, Jessica Boone. * Unlike other female antagonists who is jealous for their respective main love interests, Alicia takes a liking to Ryan without showing her jealousy. *Her appearance bears a slight resemblance to the real-life American professional wrestler with Puerto Rican descent, Thea Megan Trinidad also known from her in-ring name as Zelina Vega in WWE. **Interestingly, both her happy and anger mood also has a close resemblance to Zelina's when she teamed up with Andrade "Cien" Almas in a mixed tag match and her altercations with fellow Divas such as Lana and later Carmella. *Alicia's revenge and motives were taken from the character Aliyah Vegafria from the Philippine TV series, ''Halik ''(Kiss of Betrayal) where she was portrayed by Filipino model and actress Bianca King. Aliyah takes revenge against Mauro Montefalco and his company MonteCorp for the death of her father Manuel Vegafria who commited suicide after his money from his family were stolen by the company itself. Unfortunately, both women had diffierent outcomes after revealing themselves as perpetrators, Alicia was arrested by the police for her crimes but she escaped afterward while Aliyah was accidentally killed by Ace (portrayed by actor Sam Milby) from getting drugged inside of her house but survives the drug overdose with the help of her doctor friend to continue her crusade against the Montefalcos and the Corpuzes. *Alicia is the second female villainess who attempts to kill anyone by giving threatening letters. The first is Lana. Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Antagonists